The Wrong Wikia:Rules and Guidelines
See also our editing tips. This is a complete list of The Wrong Wikia's Rules and Guidelines. General rules *No vandalism (see Vandalism below for more information.) *No spam (see Spam below for more information.) *No editing of other users' profiles, unless it's to fix a spelling mistake. *No harassment of other users, unless it's a joke. Vandalism Since The Wrong Wikia's articles are not meant to give real information, editing articles with completely false information is not considered vandalism on this wiki. However, note that completely removing the contents of a page is ''considered vandalism, and will result in a warning. '''Redirecting' Making a page for the only purpose to redirect to another page is okay AS LONG AS THE PAGE DIDN'T ALREADY HAVE CONTENT. Spam Minor ''spam is okay, but 'copy-and-paste encouraging comments or threads are 'very strictly '''forbidden. Major spam ''is allowed, but only on pages and blog posts (not in comments), and as a joke. Copy-and-paste encouraging comments All of these types of comments are strictly forbidden. Just like any user breaking the rules, you should report these to an administrator immediately. '''Hoax comments 'Hoax comment chains' What exactly are hoax comment chains, you may say? Those are comments that say stuff like "Warning! Keep on reading! You need to copy-and-paste this comment on 10 pages or you will see a dead girl in your room tonight." ''or ''"How to instantly become a wiki admin: 1. Copy and paste this on 25 pages; 2. Log out; 3. Log back in; 4. Done!". All of these are hoaxes. You won't see a dead girl in your room and you won't become an admin by copy-pasting a comment. 'Hoax vote comments' "YOU'LL GET ETERNAL LUCK IF YOU GIVE A KUDOS TO THIS COMMENT. IF YOU IGNORE THIS COMMENT THEN YOUR HOUSE WILL SET ON FIRE." ''That's an example of a hoax vote comment. You won't get eternal luck by clicking a button, and your house won't set on fire if you ignore some text. '"Help him take over" comments' Those are the worst of them all. Comments that make a creature out of ASCII characters, then say ''"This is ''NAME. Help him take over this website by copying and pasting him all over the website!". We do '''absolutely '''not tolerate those kinds of comments. Ban guidelines 'Small offenses' *First offense: Reminder *Second offense: Warning *Third offense: 1 day ban *Fourth offense: 3 day ban *Fifth offense: 1 week ban *Sixth offense: 1 month ban *Seventh offense: Infinite ban 'Vandalism' *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense: 1 month ban *Fourth offense: Infinite ban '''The same applies for harassment.' 'Spam' 'Hoax comment chains' For the creator of the hoax (if identified): *First offense: Warning *Second offense: Infinite ban For the victim of the hoax: *First offense: Explanation of hoax *Second offense: Warning *Third offense: 1 week ban *Fourth offense: 1 month ban *Fifth offense: Infinite ban 'Hoax vote comments' For the creator of the hoax: *First offense: Warning *Second offense: 1 week ban *Third offense: 1 month ban *Fourth offense: Infinite ban Victims of the hoax only get an explanation of the hoax. "Help him take over" comments Anyone found copy-and-pasting this type of comment will recieve a 1 week ban (infinite if repeated), as this type of comment is not a hoax.